


Попрыгунья-стрекоза

by kittymara



Series: Без названия-3 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слава сидел перед зеркалом и уныло рассматривал свое лицо. Почти незаметные морщинки под глазами и возле губ, вянущая кожа на изящной шее, которая всегда была предметом его гордости. При нужном освещении он еще блистает, но безжалостный солнечный свет обнажает неприглядную правду. Где тонкий, легкий словно пушинка мальчик Славочка? Куда подевался мальчик, которому читали стихи, играли музыку, поили дорогим шампанским и возили в заграничные поездки? Куда исчез мальчик, которым страстно овладевали на любой более или менее подходящей поверхности? Где мальчик, к ногам которого кидали пачки с деньгами? Где мальчик, созданный для любви?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попрыгунья-стрекоза

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к Если ты не скажешь эти три слова... (http://archiveofourown.org/works/654227/chapters/1191670)

Слава сидел перед зеркалом и уныло рассматривал свое лицо. Почти незаметные морщинки под глазами и возле губ, вянущая кожа на изящной шее, которая всегда была предметом его гордости. При нужном освещении он еще блистает, но безжалостный солнечный свет обнажает неприглядную правду. Где тонкий, легкий словно пушинка мальчик Славочка? Куда подевался мальчик, которому читали стихи, играли музыку, поили дорогим шампанским и возили в заграничные поездки? Куда исчез мальчик, которым страстно овладевали на любой более или менее подходящей поверхности? Где мальчик, к ногам которого кидали пачки с деньгами? Где мальчик, созданный для любви? Прошла пора цветущей юности, и его сдуло ветром как пух с одуванчика. И сейчас из зеркала на него смотрит тридцатилетняя педовка, выходящая в тираж. Больно видеть остатки былой роскоши, руины, не подлежащие восстановлению, и понимать, что ничего не изменишь. На каждом углу стоят толпы молодых, свеженьких мальчиков, и все они готовы занять его место. Он держится только за счет обаяния, эксцентричности и старых связей. Но время неумолимо, и в конце концов ему придется исчезнуть со сцены, уйти в тень. В их небольшом голубом мирке мало у кого встает на стареющее мясо, поэтому балом правят юные и упругие попки. Конечно, можно остаться где-то поблизости и прислуживать новым королевам, но он не станет понижать планку. Нет, когда он поймет, что пора уходить, то сотрет макияж и снимет яркие тряпки. Сявочка навсегда исчезнет, и останется стареющий пидор Слава. Тощий, несуразный, глупый. Никому не нужный. Стрекоза бездарно пропела и проплясала все свое короткое лето. И не нашлось никого, кто захотел бы увидеть ее настоящей, без ярких прозрачных крыльев и веселого стрекота. Впрочем, так ему и надо. Наверное, он заслужил этот финал, но все равно очень обидно.  
Слава провел по лицу розовой пуховкой и осторожно коснулся правого века. Синяк под глазом почти прошел, осталась лишь легкая желтизна. Скоро и она исчезнет, и не останется ничего, что напоминало бы о некрасивом инциденте. Да, Пьетро приложил от души. Неудивительно, он был так зол, когда застал его с другим мужчиной. Хотя, пожалуй, бедному Раймонду досталось больше. Интересно, как Пьетро узнал? Ведь он должен был находиться на своей корпоративной вечеринке, но вдруг появился в клубе, и понеслось. Мама моя, какой же был скандал. Они скромно сидели за столиком и просто держались за руки. Но и этого оказалось достаточно. Выяснилось, что Пьетро - бешеный ревнивец. Не подумаешь ничего подобного, глядя на эту снулую рыбу в дизайнерском костюме. Однако знойный итальянский темперамент неожиданно прорезался, и мало никому не показалось. Как же он орал. Не кричал, а именно орал. Подбежал к ним, зачем-то сорвал с шеи галстук и со всей силы врезал Раймонду. Тот опрокинулся со стулом и, падая, ухватился за скатерть. Посуда с грохотом поехала вниз, и столик перевернулся. В самый последний момент Слава успел вскочить и отбежать в сторону, иначе тоже оказался бы на полу с задранными ногами и продемонстрировал окружающим голую задницу и остальные причиндалы. Тут же раздался пронзительный женский визг и смолкла музыка. Слава поморщился и вздохнул. Ну, почему эти дурные бабы включают вопилки по любому поводу? Потом Пьетро подскочил к нему и стал кричать, перемежая английские и итальянские слова русскими ругательствами. Услышав "блядь, путана", Слава усмехнулся. Можно подумать, он не знал, кто сидел у него на коленях несколько вечеров, кому он целовал руки и, напившись, горячо клялся в любви. То ли наивный, то ли дурак. И не знаешь, что хуже. Пьетро по-своему истолковал его ухмылку и зарядил кулаком в глаз, испортив товарный вид. И только после этого прибежали охранники и наконец-то скрутили его. Вот Шульга не допустил бы такого беспредела, потому что он настоящий профессионал. Буквально через минуту после побоища появился Артур, быстро оценил обстановку и громко принес глубочайшие извинения гостям за безобразный скандал. Лицемерная бледная моль. По его кивку Пьетро отпустили и под руки увели из зала, а Раймонда извлекли из-под столика. Артур приказал срочно отвести его к врачу и брезгливо поманил Славу пальцем, на котором сверкал крупный синий камень. Ему велели убираться вон и не появляться в клубе, пока не будет закончено расследование. Он именно так и сказал: "расследование", как будто случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Господи, его старший брат - дешевый комедиант.  
В общем, наплевать. Наплевать много раз и с высокой колокольни. И неважно, что он так и не переспал с Раймондом, и с Пьетро все кончено, толком не начавшись, и у него не будет обещанной шубки. Но это мелочи, не стоящие внимания. Новый мужчина всегда найдется, и счет в банке пополняется каждую неделю. Он вовсе не беспечный мотылек, бездумно порхающий с цветка на цветок. И больно где-то глубоко внутри совсем по другой причине. Но он не хотел думать об этом, боялся признаться самому себе.

— Слава, тебе звонят из Италии. — В комнату зашел Артур.  
Слава повернулся на стуле и смотрел, как он неторопливо подходит. Длинный халат, сеточка на волосах, тонкие выщипанные брови. Даже дома не позволяет себе расслабляться.  
— Кто это? — с внезапно заколотившимся сердцем спросил он.  
Неужели Павел оторвался от своего любимого мальчика? Интересно, по какому поводу он может звонить?  
— Стас, — коротко ответил Артур и отдал трубку.  
— Как он нас нашел?  
— Шульга дал номер. Надеюсь, он знал, что делает. — Пожал плечам Артур.  
Слава нервно стиснул хрупкий пластик в ладони. А Стасу-то что могло понадобится?  
— Ответь, невежливо заставлять ждать. — Артур ласково коснулся прохладными пальцами его лба и погладил висок. Слава вздрогнул и уклонился. — До сих пор болит?  
— Нет, но не надо меня трогать.  
— Недотрога, — улыбнулся Артур и потрепал его по волосам. — Не увлекайся, скоро будем ужинать.  
Слава дождался, когда он выйдет, и нажал кнопку.  
— И кто там висит на проводе? Сявочка слушает. — Надев маску шута, он мгновенно вошел в роль.  
— Это ведь ты звонил Паше в тот вечер? — не ходя вокруг да около, спросил Стас.  
— Что? — глупо спросил Слава.  
— Я тут поразмыслил немного, сопоставил факты, наблюдения, кое-какие твои слова и реакции. Спасибо моей хорошей памяти. Человек, который ему звонил, очень хорошо знал ситуацию изнутри. Это был ты, больше некому. И про измены Демина тоже рассказал ты.  
— Ты с ума сошел или перепил лишнего? — грубо поинтересовался Слава и вытер дрожащей ладонью взмокший лоб. Ну вот и все, занавес.  
— Не надо отпираться, я не собираюсь ругаться или мстить. Я просто хочу понять: почему. Зачем ты это делал? Выслуживался перед начальством, зарабатывал очки? Или из любви к стукачеству? Зачем тебе это было надо, Сява? А я считал тебя другом.  
Слава скрипнул зубами от ненависти, неудержимым потоком хлынувшей в кровь. Как же он ненавидит этого невзрачного мышонка. Как же он их всех ненавидит. Почему Павел обращает внимание и приближает к себе всякие ничтожества? Чем плох Слава? Причина в том, что он продается за деньги? Ерунда. Несколько лет назад они переспали, и Павла нисколько не волновало, что он зарабатывает задницей.  
Павел в первый раз пришел в клуб, чтобы взглянуть на свое приобретение и познакомиться с работниками. Их выстроили в ряд, и происходящее ужасно напоминало сюрреалистическую сцену из старых фильмов. А все любовь Артура к дурацким эффектам. Павел небрежно жал каждому руку и говорил какие-то дежурные слова. Наконец, очередь дошла до Славы и, встретившись взглядом с новым хозяином, он окончательно и бесповоротно пропал. Казалось бы, что в нем особенного? Ну, высокий, красивый и богатый. Слава имел такое добро каждую ночь в своем распоряжении и еще капризничал, перебирал. Но тут пропал и все. И не имело никакого значения, что Павел был несвободен. Слава умел ждать. Звездный час наступил, когда благодаря ему, всем стало известно о художествах Демина. В тот вечер Павел сильно напился, и Слава очень удачно оказался рядом. Слушал, утешал и подливал скотч в стаканы. Они провели ночь в номере ближайшего отеля, и Слава понял, что не ошибся. Да, он встретил идеального мужчину, о котором втайне мечтает каждый гей. Павел предпочитал скучный традиционный секс, и для него, привыкшего к самым немыслимым извращениям клиентов, это стало признаком чистоты, что ли. Павел отнесся к нему с уважением, сказал, что ночь была волшебной и, уходя, не оставил деньги на тумбочке. И Слава решил, что сделает все, чтобы сделать этого человека своим. Только не случилось красивой истории любви. После единственной ночи его вежливо поставили на место и снова перевели в разряд подчиненных. Но Слава не сдался и решил ждать подходящего момента, постаравшись стать полезным и незаменимым. Артур, конечно, сразу догадался что к чему и попытался отрезвить его, спустить с небес на землю. Но куда там. Они еще долго ругались, потом он махнул рукой. А Слава ждал и верил, что Павел вспомнит, как им было хорошо, и все-таки оценит его по достоинству. Он знал, что сможет быть верным в отличие от шлюховатого Демина, и когда того вышвырнули прочь, готовился утешить Павла. Но внезапно мышь перебежала дорогу. Мелкая незаметная мышь ловко разыграла карту невинности, вцепилась в Павла и не выпустила добычу из когтей. Почему он простил Стаса? Что пошло не так? Где Слава прокололся? Почему идеальный план не сработал?  
— Эй, Сява, ты меня слышишь? Почему ты молчишь? — встревоженно спросил Стас.  
— Считал другом? Ты совсем идиот, Стасик? А вот я не считал тебя другом! — брызгая слюной в трубку, закричал Слава. — Как можно считать другом ничтожество, которое ничего из себя не представляет? Ты никто! Ты ноль без палочки, пшик, мокрое место! Но это ничего не значит. Я бы прошел мимо и не заметил тебя, но ты отнял его! Повертел задницей, сверкнул глазками и молоденькой мордашкой и разрушил мою жизнь! И теперь я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу! Понял!  
— Кажется, понял, — тихо сказал Стас. — Давно ты любишь Пашу?  
— Не твое дело! И не думай, что ты вытащил счастливый билет. Когда-нибудь он бросит тебя и найдет кого-нибудь моложе. Теперь можешь бежать и жаловаться Павлу. Мне наплевать, без работы не останусь! — отчеканил Слава и упал на диван. — Больше вопросов нет?  
— Есть один. Последний. Ты живешь с Артуром? У вас отношения?  
— Это уже два вопроса, — устало ответил Слава и ладонью прикрыл глаза от раздражающего света лампы. Вспышка гнева полностью опустошила его.  
— Так ответить хоть на один.  
— Он мой брат, но мы не афишируем это на работе. Так что тебе лучше забыть о том, что узнал.  
— Без проблем, Сява... Надеюсь, тебе стало легче, после того, как ты выговорился. Притворяться нелегко, — сказал Стас.  
— Только не надо играть во всепрощение, — сбросив подушку на пол, язвительно посоветовал Слава. — Роль сестры милосердия давно вышла из моды. У тебя все?  
— Почти. Хочу поздравить тебя с новым годом и с рождеством. И желаю счастья.  
— О, нет! Я же попросил!  
— Да, да, ты обязательно встретишь человека, с которым будешь счастлив. Того, кто полюбит тебя. Совсем скоро, — зачастил Стас.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Слава выключил телефон и бросил трубку на другой конец дивана.  
Стало ли ему легче? Черта с два. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать кататься по полу и громко выть от безнадежности, от понимания, что все эти годы гнался за призрачной мечтой и сейчас сидит у разбитого корыта. В игре под названием "любовь" ему достались плохие карты, многоходовка не сработала, жульничество не помогло, и он предсказуемо остался ни с чем. И хорошо уже не будет, ничего не исправить. А тут еще этот придурочный со своими заявлениями о счастье, которое вот-вот постучится в двери.

— Нет! К нему нельзя! Да что за наглость? Я не пущу вас!  
За дверью Артур громко выяснял с кем-то отношения. Послышался шум борьбы, что-то громко стукнуло. Наконец, дверь дрогнула и распахнулась. В неярко освещенную комнату ворвался румяный с мороза Пьетро. У Славы отвисла челюсть, но он быстро сориентировался и вернул ее на законное место. Затем немного подумав, состроил грустное выражение лица и капризно надул губы. Артур понимающе приподнял бровь и бесшумно закрыл дверь.  
Пьетро нерешительно топтался на входе, а Слава незаметно разглядывал его. В глазах живой блеск, но он снова оделся черт знает во что. Какая-то невзрачная серая куртка, широкие джинсы как у малолетки, ботинки-говнодавы, шарф на шее в три ряда и шапка-ушанка. Осталось прицепить звездочку, и готовая карикатура на дикого русского человека по версии иностранцев. Слава вдруг понял, что устал притворяться. Наверное, пора заканчивать половые игрища. Хватит с него. Надо выходить на "пенсию" и вливаться в ряды порядочных людей.  
— Зачем ты пришел, Пьетро?  
— Я хочу извиниться. Я вспылил и ударил тебя. Это было нехорошо, но я ужасно ревновал. Ты простишь меня? — скороговоркой выпалил тот.  
— Ты говоришь по-русски? — изумился Слава.  
— Конечно, у меня бабушка родом из России.  
— Погоди, погоди, то есть все это время ты понимал...  
— Ага, но это неважно, — перебил Пьетро, сдернул шапку и шмыгнул носом.  
— Без акцента, — задумчиво отметил Слава и понял, что у него горят щеки. Когда он краснел в последний раз? Точно не помнит, но вроде бы во втором или в третьем классе. — Пошел вон из моего дома!  
— Почему?  
— Ты обманывал меня.  
— Ты тоже обманывал и смеялся надо мной со своими друзьями, но я все равно пришел.  
Пьетро занялся разматыванием шарфа, игнорируя негодование Славы. С его ботинок натекла приличная лужица.  
— Артур убьет тебя за грязь на любимом персидском ковре, — мстительно сообщил Слава.  
— Ничего, я оплачу чистку и куплю еще один в подарок, — хладнокровно ответил Пьетро и бросил шарф на пол.  
— Кто сказал тебе мой адрес?  
— Стас.  
Так вот о каком счастье пищал мышонок. Надо же сколько развелось доброхотов, поубивал бы. Слава стукнул кулаком по дивану.  
— Убирайся!  
— Нет, мы не закончили. — Пьетро взъерошил волосы и взглянул исподлобья.  
— Невозможно закончить то, что не начиналось. Вон отсюда!  
— Ты станешь со мной встречаться? — Пьетро скинул куртку, стремительно пересек комнату и бухнулся на одно колено.  
— Ты же обручен. — Слава нервно расхохотался, попутно отметив неплохой рельеф мышц под простой белой майкой. Конечно, не мистер вселенная, но и не задохлик.  
— Уже нет, я разорвал помолвку.  
— И как прошло знаменательное событие?  
— Ну, папа, мама и остальные родственники громко кричали. Зато бабушка сказала, что я молодец и поступаю правильно.  
— Ага. Вот, значит, как. Ты дурак или притворяешься? Кто бросает богатую невесту, чтобы связаться с нищим русским гомиком? — ласково поинтересовался Слава и погладил его по голове.  
Пьетро уткнулся лицом в его колени, ладони интимно скользнули вдоль бедер, и Слава почувствовал прилив возбуждения.  
— Так, стоп. Давай-ка устроим вечер признаний, после которого ты пешком сбежишь в свою Италию и срочно женишься. Я сказал неправду о своем возрасте. Мне не двадцать три, а намного больше.  
— Я знаю, — буркнул Пьетро.  
— У меня было много мужчин, и я спал с ними за деньги, — скорбно произнес Слава.  
— Ты за младенца меня держишь? Я не вчера родился, — подняв голову, возмущенно сказал Пьетро.  
— На самом деле я не веселый малый, у меня отвратительный характер. И посмотри на мое лицо без косметики. Страшнее только обезьяна, а при ярком свете заметны морщинки. И ноги у меня волосатые.  
— Когда любишь...  
— А я не люблю тебя, Пьетро. И не могу обещать, что полюблю.  
— Ничего, зато я люблю, — решительно заявил Пьетро. — И моей любви хватит на двоих.  
— Какой же ты наивный. Как можно влюбится за несколько дней? — Покачал головой Слава и прикоснулся к его губам.  
— Ну, у меня же получилось.  
Пьетро несильно прикусил его палец и сразу разжал зубы.  
— Понятно, случай безнадежный. Еще я очень меркантильный и обязательно буду разводить тебя на деньги.  
— Кстати, Сява, я купил тебе шубку. Пакет лежит в прихожей.  
Пьетро развел полы халата, стал гладить и целовать его колени, потом осторожно раздвинул их и начал покрывать горячими поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер. Слава закрыл глаза и бездумно отдался нехитрой ласке. В бархатной темноте промелькнула жар-птица, вильнула пышным огненным хвостом, взмахнула крыльями и исчезла. Прощайте, Павел Данилович. Вы улетите в далекие края со своей мышкой, а стрекоза останется на земле с муравьем. Прощайте и будьте счастливы.  
— Пьетро.  
— Что? — вылизывая гладкий пах, проурчал тот. Ну, натуральный котяра.  
— На самом деле меня зовут Слава.  
— Слушай, это звучит намного лучше Сявы. Правда, правда. — Пьетро улыбнулся, облизнул влажные губы и потерся подбородком о колено.


End file.
